1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toner cartridge, and more specifically to a powder-delivering device for a toner cartridge, which has simple structure and can transport toner effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional toner cartridge includes a barrel horizontally installed in an electric image forming apparatus and mounted with a spiral rib, an outlet formed on one end of the barrel and a powder-delivering device received in the barrel. In order to discharge toner out of the barrel through the outlet, the toner can be moved toward the outlet by the spiral rib due to the rotation of the barrel. The toner located at a bottom of the barrel can be moved by the powder-delivering device to the outlet near the axis of the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,978 discloses a powder-delivering device, as shown in FIGS. 4, 7 and 8 of the aforesaid patent, comprising two scraping members for moving the toner to an outlet through two conveying slopes. However, the powder-delivering device has complicated structure and high production costs.